


a lapse of reason, i figure, can be pretty fun

by b0ywife



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sanya is more mentioned though, possible alcohol mention?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: Parties are for losers like Yura, who sometimes can't even handle them. It's good that he met KT then, since she can handle both the parties and his lame ass.
Relationships: Yuri "Yura" Beletsky/KT003-405 "Katya"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	a lapse of reason, i figure, can be pretty fun

**Author's Note:**

> oh nooooo, i came back with canon characters to fanfic scene. and of course it's an obscure series. of course it's a problematic ship.  
> i know that he see her as a younger sister. but before i knew that, i began shipping and i love Sanya, i love her with rat boy, but but but ahhh, too cute.  
> sorry there lol

Even though Yuri was used to the parties, going to them longer than Sanya and for sure than KT, he still felt dizzy and overwhelmed occasionally. The drinks didn't always fix it for him anyway, neither the pretty girls dancing out of the bathroom. KT once again followed him, and he didn't have the energy to ask her not to.

To be honest, he actually wanted her around. Somehow, it always felt comfortable to Yuri to let down his walls for KT, not judging or expecting him to be always great. Smiling at him when he talked about being a loser and saying how that was lame, but her opinion of him was stable. If he stopped smiling, she didn't react badly or anything. If he cried like the loser he was, she held him.

He knows that they met a few days ago, but things were what they were. And KT didn't hold it against him when he supported himself to the sink, waiting the lights to stop turning and blinking. She came closer and patted his head patiently.

He looked up when feeling better, finding a face that smiled at Yuri's more relaxed expression. The shorty petted his head again, bringing a small chuckle from him. To think someone so tiny could be a monster, someone so friendly.

He could see a bit of her skin under the coat, the scars, as she lowered her arm.

KT jumped as he held her arm in curiosity. She wasn't exactly sensitive on her arms, it was a very numb area, but it wasn't fun to show her scars or having people so close to it. But it was Yuri, that nice dude that was so sad inside, who knew right away what she was but didn't look at her like an experiment or anything, so she waited instead of taking her arm away from him.

"Yura?" Her voice stable, as Yuri didn't answer right away. He seemed more pensive, looking down frowning before giving in to an impulse of kissing her wrist, his lips warm against her cold skin that the coat didn't protect perfectly. KT's eyes widened in surprise. "U-uh, Yura, what are you doing?"

He gave his fake smile, as if trying to hide something. More likely his embarrassment. "Hah, sorry, I don't know what came over me." He did know, but it was hard to put into words. He just really cared about her, and wanted to show her in some way. There it was then. "I didn't mean to scare you with that."

"Oh, it's fine! It just surprised me." She said smiling, seeing a little through him. KT thought a bit, deciding to give some show of affection as well, he did need it. "Then excuse me!" She pushed him down, not noticing his shock at the sudden move.

Soft. Taste of soda and potato chips never tasted so heavenly. He wasn't sure if she knew that mouth kisses tend to have intimate implications, but he held her closer anyway, deepening it. KT really fit just right on his arms, even though he had to lower himself to kiss her properly, it was worth it. She squeaked and that was hot, but he let her go, feeling the blood rush to his face at her breathless expression. She looked good like this, cute with the reddening of her lips.

KT giggled as if it was just another new thing she tried. He wanted to try again, but he wasn't sure if his heart could take it anyway, or even if it was an one time thing, a whim of hers. He just offered his hand to her. "You are excused. Wanna go back to the party, Katya?"

"Sure!" She nodded, taking his hand. Going back to where Sanya waited for them, KT looked again to him, calling his attention. "Let's try doing that again later, can we?"

Yuri choked on his spit, Sanya looking concerned while coming closer. KT shrugged at their friend innocently, as if she hadn't almost killed him with that simple request.

**Author's Note:**

> try to watch the first song of the series without shipping them. i dare you. i double dare you. i'm dyin because i'm watching a lot and remembering why i ship them and ahfjgnjksn fuck, those kiddos will kill me with cuteness


End file.
